O dobrych i lepszych pomysłach
by Eos rosy-fingered
Summary: Kilka opowiadań zainspirowanych filmem NaPolA.
1. O dobrych i lepszych pomysłach

**O dobrych i lepszych pomysłach**

W ostrym świetle księżyca cała sceneria wyglądała dużo srożej niż w dzień. Wszystko było podzielone na prawie białe powierzchnie i głębokie cienie. Albrecht wypatrywał oczy w otaczającej ich ciemności, ale wydawało się, że nikt ich nie ścigał, mimo że psy ciągle szczekały w oddali.

- Myślisz, że nas widziała? - Albrecht wydyszał cicho, starając się jak najbardziej przycisnąć do nierównego muru. Wystające kamienie boleśnie wbijały mu się w chude plecy. Przysunął się do swojego wspólnika.

- Nie, bo już mielibyśmy straż na karku.

Friedrich ciągle łapał oddech. Jego ciepłe ramię przyciśnięte do ramienia Albrechta stanowiło miłe przeciwieństwo zimnego muru za nimi. Nagle sprawca tego całego zamieszania stwierdził, że nie ma ochoty ruszać się stąd.

Friedrich nachylił się do niego.

- A tak w ogóle, to dlaczego mnie upuściłeś?

Nie wydawał się rozgniewany, mimo to Albrecht nie odpowiedział od razu. Nie mógł powiedzieć prawdy, przyznać się do niedorzecznej zazdrości, która go ścisnęła, gdy poczuł, jak Friedrich usiłował wdrapać się wyżej, żeby—jak przypuszczał—lepiej przyjrzeć się tej dziewczynie. Albrecht przeklinał siebie za zaproponowanie tej eskapady.

Patrzył prosto przed siebie, obserwując, jak para unosząca się z ust Friedricha rozpraszała się w zimnym, późnojesiennym powietrzu. Kiedy był pewien, że nie zdradzi go ani głos, ani wyraz twarzy, odwrócił się do swego towarzysza.

Nie był przygotowany na intensywność wzroku Friedricha, autentyczne zainteresowanie w jego oczach, jego niepodzielną uwagę. Poczuł, jak w brzuchu rozchodzi mu się bardzo przyjemne ciepło, a na twarz wystąpiły mu kolory. Wdzięczny za ciemność, przycisnął obie dłonie wewnętrzną stroną do muru, rozsuwając palce, starając się nie stracić kontaktu z rzeczywistością.

- Usłyszałem psy — powiedział w końcu. To było kłamstwo, ale nie takie straszne. Wszystko działo się tak szybko.

- Zaczęły szczekać po tym jak mnie upuściłeś i stoczyliśmy się na dół, głupolu, a nie przedtem.

Inwektywa została wypowiedziana bardzo łagodnie, prawie z czułością. Friedrich wydawał się być rozbawiony, a jego oczy prześlizgnęły się po twarzy Albrechta, szukając czegoś. Cokolwiek tam zobaczył, wywołało to powolny uśmiech na jego twarzy, w kącikach oczu pojawiły mu się kurze łapki, a usta rozciągnęły nad białymi zębami.

Albrecht nie mógł się opanować i także się uśmiechnął, bez żadnego powodu. Żeby przeciągnąć tę chwilę, zadał pierwsze pytanie, jakie mu przyszło do głowy.

- Widziałeś coś?

Ciągle się uśmiechając, Friedrich odpowiedział lekceważąco.

- Niewiele. Chodziła w tę i w tamtą, znikając za drzwiami, a kiedy chciałem się przesunąć, żeby lepiej widzieć—upuściłeś mnie.

W jego oczach migotało rozbawienie i coś jeszcze, ale to, _to_, byłoby za dużo. Albrecht odwrócił wzrok, nie mając odwagi uwierzyć, ale też niezdolny do odrzucenia tej myśli. Uśmiech nie opuszczał jego twarzy.

Friedrich szturchnął go żartobliwie w ramię, i ze stłumionym okrzykiem zdumienia Albrecht stracił równowagę na luźnych kamieniach pokrywających zamkowe zbocze. Friedrich rzucił się za nim, starając się go złapać, ale zamiast tego zsunął się kilka metrów razem z nim. Rozpaczliwie balansując ciałami, w końcu zdołali się zatrzymać. W nocnej ciszy kamienie, które się za nimi potoczyły, zabrzmiały jak wystrzały. Psy znowu zaczęły wściekle szczekać, ale tym razem było również słychać nawoływania żołnierzy.

- Wracajmy, zanim nas tutaj złapią.

Friedrich poprawił uchwyt na ramieniu Albrechta i wciągnął go na górę, pod mury zamku, gdzie litościwe cienie ukryły ich sylwetki.

Biegli wzdłuż ścian, zgięci w pół, tryskając niewytłumaczalną radością.

Gdy już dostali się do środka, przebiegli korytarzami bez słowa, w milczącym porozumieniu. Udało im się wślizgnąć do pokoju nie budząc nikogo.

Już leżąc w łóżku Albrecht uświadomił sobie coś. Friedrich upuścił go w bardzo podobnych okolicznościach. Kiedy Albrecht zaczął się wiercić, starając się ustawić tak, żeby mieć lepszy widok na tą kelnerkę...

Ogromny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę.

- Friedrich? - wyszeptał ledwie słyszalnie.

- Tak?

Uśmiechając się, Friedrich odwrócił się do niego, unosząc prowokacyjnie brew.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że ona tam była?

Friedrich nie odpowiedział od razu. Przez chwilę przyglądał się kołdrze, a kiedy odwrócił się do Albrechta, jego oczy miały szelmowski wyraz.

- Bo nagle przestałeś oddychać.

Obydwaj uśmiechnęli się szeroko. Albrecht odwrócił wzrok do sufitu. Wzbierało w nim nieznane dotychczas poczucie szczęścia. Nie było to nic pewnego, ale przynajmniej obietnica.


	2. Ciastka

**Ciastka**

Wymykanie się w czasie ciszy nocnej stało się ich zwyczajem. To nie było zbyt skomplikowane. Najważniejsze było wybranie odpowiedniego momentu: nie za wcześnie, żeby wszyscy zdążyli usnąć i nie za późno, żeby nie zostać wziętym za takich, co włóczą się po nocy. Nikogo nie było na korytarzach po dziesiątej z tego prostego powodu, że to było niedozwolone. Istniała niewielka szansa, że ktoś ich przyuważy. Nigdy nie rozmawiali, kiedy przechodzili obok drzwi do innych sypialni.

Albrecht wymknął się pierwszy, tym razem znacznie wcześniej. Friedrich był pewien, że Christoph i Hefe jeszcze nie spali i nie odważył się odezwać. Chciał wyjść, ale wiedział, że to wydałoby się podejrzane, więc leżał na wznak, wpatrując się w sufit i przysłuchując się oddechom kolegów.

Albo był tak niecierpliwy, albo tej nocy zaśnięcie zabrało im więcej czasu. Znacznie później niżby chciał, zaryzykował wymknięcie się z pokoju. Bał się, że Albrecht może już wracać, zaniepokojony jego nieobecnością. To by oznaczało, że nie uda im się spędzić razem czasu poza czujnym nadzorem, gdy nie byli przepędzani z miejsca na miejsce jak stado baranów.

Szybko i bezgłośnie poruszał się korytarzami, sprawdzając wszystkie miejsca, w których się spotykali, ale nigdzie nie było śladu Albrechta—ani w łazience, ani przy wykuszu. Friedrich zaczął prawie biec: krużganek, wnęka za salą gimnastyczną, pralnia. Nic. Zostało tylko jedno miejsce, kuchnia po przeciwnej stronie zamku, chyba że minęli się w drodze.

Zanim Friedrich skręcił za róg, usłyszał rozmowę. Ktoś był przed kuchnią. Chciał się wycofać, zanim go zauważyli, ale odniósł wrażenie, że tamci też nie chcieli być zauważeni. Szeptali. Zwalniając, przysunął się do ściany—nieważne, jak to było niedorzeczne, w razie czego i tak nie zapewniłoby mu to żadnej osłony—i zatrzymał się tuż przed zakrętem.

Jeden z głosów należał do dziewczyny. Drugi-

Friedrich wstrzymał oddech i wyjrzał zza rogu. Niepotrzebnie się martwił. Dwa gołąbki były tak zajęte gruchaniem, że nie zauważyłyby nalotu. Ta dziewczyna z kuchni, Katharina, odwijała dwie babeczki z lnianej szmatki i wręczała je Albrechtowi, który uśmiechał się do niej tym swoim pełnym wdzięczności uśmiechem. Uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że człowiek czuł się wyjątkowy...

Friedrich zacisnął szczęki. Nie musiał już nic więcej widzieć. Oddychając ciężko przez nos ruszył z powrotem. Szedł, stąpając ze złością, nie dbając o to, że ktoś mógłby usłyszeć. Jeśli złapią jego, może złapią też te dwa gołąbeczki. Albrechtowi nic nie zrobią—był synem Gauleitera, ale prawdopodobnie nie będą tak łaskawi dla tej dziewczyny.

Ktoś od tyłu złapał go za ramię. Odwrócił się z rękoma przepisowo wyprostowanymi wzdłuż boków, z wymówką na ustach, ale zamiast surowego wzroku oficera, napotkał szczęśliwy i podekscytowany—Albrechta. Ścisnęło go w piersiach. A więc to tak.

- Co robisz? Tupiesz jak na paradzie - Albrecht wyszeptał rozbawiony, rozglądając się jednocześnie dookoła z niepokojem.

- Wracam do pokoju - Friedrich odpowiedział jak mógł najobojętniej.

- Nie tak głośno! - Albrecht poprawił dwa ciastka, które trzymał na przedramieniu — Dostałem dwie babeczki - wystawił je do przodu, bardzo z siebie zadowolony.

- No, proszę. Ale fajnie.

Friedrich odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść przed siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc dokąd.

- Zaczekaj! - Albrecht, skonsternowany, znowu złapał go za ramię – Nie możemy wrócić z tym.

- Więc je zjedz.

- Co ty... Wziąłem je dla nas!

Słysząc pełen urazy głos Albrechta, Friedrich zatrzymał się. Jakim prawem Albrecht czuł się zraniony?

- Chodźmy na krużganek — powiedział Albrecht szorstko i ruszył przed siebie, nie oglądając się.

Wbrew sobie, Friedrich poszedł za nim w pełnej napięcia ciszy. Sztywne plecy Albrechta świadczyły o tym, że on też nie czuł się swobodnie.

I dobrze.

Z wymuszoną nonszalancją Friedrich oparł się o kamienną balustradę. Albrecht nawet na niego nie spojrzał, tylko położył jedno ciastko obok jego łokcia, wziął swoje do ręki i wziął porządnego gryza. Udając, że podziwia krajobraz, ostentacyjnie patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Friedricha.

Friedrich wykorzystał to, żeby schować ciastko za swoim ramieniem, opartym na balustradzie. Prędzej mu włosy na dłoni wyrosną, niż zje cokolwiek, co Albrecht dostał od tej dziewuchy.

Kiedy Albrecht w końcu spojrzał na niego, Friedrich uśmiechnął się słabo.

-Dobre? - zapytał.

Albrecht sztywno skinął głową, ciągle z tym urażonym wyrazem twarzy.

- O, zobacz, a moje spadło - kontynuował Friedrich. Oczami wskazał dziedziniec zamku trzy piętra niżej.

Czarne oczy Albrechta błysnęły w świetle latarni, gdy zerknął na dół, a potem z powrotem na Friedricha. Friedrich poczuł się nieswojo, jakby to on był winien, ale nie spuścił wzroku.

Albrecht otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć i Friedrich spodziewał się jakiejś reprymendy, ale zamiast tego usłyszał:

- Chcesz moje?

Odmówiłby, ale Albrecht wyciągnął rękę z połową ciastka, która mu została, przyglądając mu się uważnie z wyrazem twarzy, którego Friedrich nie potrafił rozszyfrować.

Przykuty do miejsca, zrobił jedyną rzecz, jaką był w stanie. Otworzył usta, pozwalając, żeby Albrecht go nakarmił. Zamykając je wokół słodkiego kremu, poczuł, że Albrecht nie cofnął ręki. Zerknął na niego, szukając odpowiedzi. Jedyne, co zobaczył to to zdeterminowane spojrzenie.

Poczuł, jak w piersi rozchodzi mu się ciepło. Powoli zamknął usta, czekając, aż Albrecht zabierze palce. Palce zostały tam, gdzie były, pozwalając, żeby krem roztopił się pomiędzy nimi, pozwalając, żeby język Friedricha wślizgnął się pomiędzy nie, wylizując słodycz. Gdy Albrecht się cofnął, jego palce wysunęły się spomiędzy wilgotnych ust Friedricha.

-Szkoda, że twoje spadło - powiedział cicho Albrecht.

- Nie spadło - odpowiedział Friedrich bez wahania. Wyprostował się, odsłaniając ciastko leżące spokojnie na balustradzie.

Albrecht nie okazał zdziwienia. Spojrzał na nie i z powrotem na Friedricha.

- Nie zjesz?

Friedrich uniósł je i ugryzł, po czym podsunął Albrechtowi, który posłusznie otworzył usta. Palce Friedricha zanurzyły się w wilgotnym cieple. Jak gdyby obawiając się, że Friedrich mógłby się wycofać, Albrecht ujął go za nadgarstek. Całe szczęście, gdyż inaczej Friedrich osunąłby się na kolana. Albrecht przełknął ciastko i oblizał palce Friedricha, wpatrując się w niego niespokojnymi oczami.

Gdy skończył, ostrożnie położył rękę Friedricha z powrotem na balustradzie.

Obydwaj oddychali głęboko, nie odzywając się, nie poruszając, jedynie wpatrując się w siebie. Ich dłonie ledwie się dotykały.

Coś odwróciło uwagę Albrechta i spojrzał w dół. Zmiana warty. Ciemne sylwetki wymaszerowały za bramę, a za chwilę zluzowany oddział wszedł do zamku. Zwyczajowa czujność zastąpiła płomień w oczach Albrechta.

- Musimy już iść.

Friedrich nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

Ociężale ruszyli w kierunku dormitorium.


End file.
